Wandering Off
by Moonstone210
Summary: Steven goes missing and Spinel tries to find him.


"Steven! Steven!" shrieked Spinel as she looked under the couch and holding it over her head. She placed it down rather hastily.

"Oh stars, where could he have gone?!" She exclaimed to herself.

Fear pounded within her gem, her throat beginning to burn. Steven has been with her since an hour ago when they decide to take a nap after a few games. But now, he had disappeared without a trace!

Oh no. What would the Gems say? What would _Pearl_ say? And Greg? Steven was her main priority, her remaining love and gift from the universe! How could she have been so stupid?!

_Pink would be-_

The sound of the warp pad resonating in her ears, slowly turning around to face her fellow gems. The three stared at her, confused by her panicked expression.

"... Heeeeeyy..." She stated, faking a smile.

Garnet readjusted her visors, "What happened?"

Spinel really didn't want to answer, but she had to. "... I lost Steven."

When the Gems gasped in shock, Spinel quickly raised her hands up, "B-But I'll find him, I promise!" She turned away to keep looking, but her hearing caught something else.

"Garnet, I _knew_ we couldn't rely on Spinel to keep an eye on Steven! Now look what happened!"

"Don't say that, Pearl. No one's perfect."

"We have to be!"

"Pearl, chill out. We'll find him. He's only, like, five, he couldn't have gone far."

"Amethyst, do you even know how the curious minds of the tiny humans work?!"

Spinel tried to ignore their conversation, but Pearl's words continued to sting her. She already knew it was her fault, why did Pearl have to make her feel worse?

"Spinel, I assume you weren't able to find him in the house?"

Spinel turned to Garnet when she asked. "Yeah...?"

Garnet nodded, "Alright, then we'll have to split up. Pearl, Amethyst, you two check the beach. Spinel and I will head to Beach City."

"Got it!" Amethyst and Pearl began heading out, but not before Pearl shot Spinel a cold glare, and slamming the front door behind her.

Spinel trembled. Either out of fear or anger, she wasn't sure.

"... I'm sorry," she whimpered.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder, "I know. You've been punished enough. Let's go."

* * *

"Stevie!" Spinel called out, running down the street of Beach City. She had asked some of the families, including the Barriga family, but they saw no sign of him... except Lars, who told her that he did remember a little 'loser' running by a while ago. And after his parents forced him to apologize, Spinel knew Steven did not go too far.

"Steven please! This isn't funny!" She shouted, not caring if she looked crazy to the residents, "We are done with this game! Come out!"

Her pace stopped as she looked around, unaware that she was now standing in front of Danny's. The worst feeling of losing yet another person she loved flooded back to her, grief growing in her gem. Clenching her fists and shutting her eyes, she let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, my sweet baby ... where could you be?"

She began to walk forward, trying desperately not to give up, but heard a tiny bell ring behind her. Turning her head, it was…

"_STEVEN!_"

Steven barely had any time to react as a pink gloved hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him over to its owner. Steven nearly yelped as he looked up, Spinel looming over him with her pink eyes gleaming with anger… and some relief.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" She demanded, almost shaking from how furious she was, "I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!"

Steven cowered, beginning to cry, "I-I'm sorry! I just wanted-"

Spinel's eyes looked over to his clenched hand, noticing a small bag. She grit her teeth, "So _this_ is what you've been up to….?"

Steven tried to hide it behind his back, but Spinel snatched it away.

"Steven," Spinel exasperated, "I thought we talked about leaving the house all on your own without our permission! We were so worried about you, and yet I find you here at a candy store of all places?! I can't understand why... Oh, my stars..." She clenched her forehead.

Steven sniffled, tears pooling down his face, but didn't respond.

"Spinel, did you-" Garnet had paused mid-sentence as she saw Spinel gripping Steven by the wrist

Spinel turned around, "Oh. Hey Garnet. Let's go home. And let's just say... his TV privileges are gone for the rest of the week."


End file.
